


Pragnienie

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [78]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Liam, M/M, Nerd Louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam bad boy skrywa jedną tajemnicę, w sumie to dwie - jest gejem i jest zakochany w Louisie - chłopaku, którym wszyscy pomiatają, nawet Liam. Pewnego razu Liam broni chłopaka przed innymi, zabiera go do pustej klasy i mówi mu co czuje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pragnienie

            Liam opierał się o niebieskie, metalowe szafki. Otaczała go grupka osób – jego najlepszy przyjaciel Niall i dobry kumpel Josh oraz kilku chłopaków z drużyny koszykarskiej. Liam raz po raz kiwał głową i mruczał pod nosem coś w stylu „no jasne”, choć tak naprawdę nie był świadomy tego, o czym opowiadał Josh. Jego wzrok prześlizgiwał się po twarzach uczniów wchodzących do szkoły, kiedy poszukiwał tej jednej osoby: niskiego i uroczego Louisa Tomlinsona – geja.  
           Zauważył go od razu, gdy tylko przeszedł przez drzwi szkoły. Podziwiał go, naprawdę. Louis od samego początku był traktowany jak śmieć, przez wzgląd na to, że nie krył się ze swoją orientacją. Był poniżany i szykanowany, i być może kilka razy oberwał od któregoś z kumpli Liama, ale zawsze wchodził do szkoły z wysoko podniesioną głową. I tak, Liam był jednym z tych, który przewodził wszelkim atakom na Tomlinsona.  
 - Hej, Gaylinson! – Niall zawołał, wywołując tym samym śmiech pozostałych osób.  
           Liam także się uśmiechnął; z trudem uniósł kąciki ust, czując napięte mięśnie policzków. Widział dokładnie, jak Louis przewraca oczami i wkłada dłonie do kieszeni ciemnych spodni, idąc przed siebie.  
 - Nie w humorze? Ktoś cię dzisiaj nie wypieprzył? – roześmiał się Liam, widząc, jak wszyscy patrzą na niego z oczekiwaniem.  
           A potem przyglądał się plecom Louisa, który zniknął za rogiem korytarza.

xx

            Liam wyszedł z szatni, jak zwykle spocony po treningu koszykówki. Wycierał wciąż wilgotne włosy, kiedy doszedł do śmiech Josha.  
 - Ej, Gaylinson!  
           Odetchnął głośniej, przymykając powieki na moment, zanim zdecydował się zobaczyć, co dzieje się na końcu korytarza. Biegł, przepychając się między tłumkiem zebranych gapiów, by zobaczyć, jak Josh przyciska Louisa do szafek, trzymając go za kołnierz koszulki.  
           Louis palcami ledwo dotykał podłogi. Nerwowo zagryzał wargi, a jego oczy zaszkliły się, gdy oddychał płytko, wpatrując się w twarz Josha. Liam zatrzymał się gwałtownie, zaciskając palce na ramieniu torby.  
 - Dlaczego mi się tak przyglądasz, co, pedałku? Lecisz na mnie? – prychnął chłopak, wywołując tym samym cichy śmiech ludzi.  
 - Ch-chciałbyś – wymamrotał Louis.  
 - Myślisz, że chciałbym żebyś mi ssał, Tomlinson?  
           Josh skrzywił się i rozluźnił uchwyt, a kiedy Louis odetchnął z ulgą, ten pchnął go mocno, zmuszając, by upadł na kolana. Wlótł palce w jego włosy, mocno przytrzymując jego głowę, która znajdowała się na wysokości jego krocza.  
 - Lubisz tę pozycję, co, Gaylinson? – Josh uśmiechnął się perfidnie. – Lubisz ssać, ty mała…  
           Liam nie wiedział, co nim kierowało. A może wiedział, tylko po prostu nie chciał się do tego przyznać. W każdym razie w jednej chwili stał wśród tłumu, który przyglądał się temu z zaciekawieniem, a następnie był tuż obok Josha, uderzając go pięścią w nos. Nawet nie zatrzymał się po to, by delektować się widokiem chłopaka skulonego na podłodze z zakrwawioną twarzą. Po prostu chwycił ramię Louisa i pociągnął go, pomagając wstać.  
 - Ktoś jeszcze ma coś do Louisa? – warknął i ruszył przed siebie.  
           Zebrany tłum rozstąpił się, pozwalając mu przejść, kiedy on wciąż zaciskał palce na ręce chłopaka, ciągnąc go za sobą. Jego serce biło w szaleńczym tempie, a z ust uciekały najróżniejsze przekleństwa. Wtargnął do pierwszej lepszej klasy, popychając Louisa na ławki i zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.  
           Przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami. Liam opierał się ciężko o drzwi, gwałtownie chwytając powietrze i przeszukując kieszenie w poszukiwaniu paczki papierosów; Louis opadł na jedną z ławek, rozmasowując obolały nadgarstek i przyglądając się podejrzliwie Liamowi, który w końcu znalazł fajkę i teraz zaciągał się dymem.  
 - Co to miało do cholery być? – odezwał się w końcu Louis nieco drżącym głosem.  
           Liam nie odpowiedział od razu. Zamiast tego wypuścił dym i oblizał wargi, zastanawiając się nad tym, co powinien powiedzieć. Przez chwilę obserwował Louisa – jego niebieskie oczy i wąskie, malinowe usta i rozwiane brązowe włosy, których kosmyki opadały mu na twarz.  
 - Uratowałem cię przed idiotą – powiedział powoli, spuszczając wzrok na tatuaże na swojej ręce.  
 - To wiem. – Liam mógłby przysiąc, że Louis właśnie przewrócił oczami. –  _Dlaczego?  
_            To pytanie było znacznie trudniejsze. Liam mógłby skłamać – oczywiście, że by mógł. Kłamanie nigdy nie sprawiało mu trudności, w końcu od kilku lat umiejętnie udawał iż jest normalnym, heteroseksualnym nastolatkiem. Ale tym razem nie mógł tego zrobić, po prostu nie potrafił. Zmusił się, by unieść wzrok i niemal spłonął rumieńcem, kiedy na swojej drodze napotkał niebieskie tęczówki Louisa. Zrobił krok do przodu, z zadowoleniem okrywając, że chłopak się nie odsunął.  
 - Bo… Bo jestem cholernie w tobie zakochany, Tomlinson – warknął, chwytając brutalnie jego twarz w swoje dłonie, przysuwając się do niego bliżej. – Bo mam dość udawania, że nic do ciebie nie czuję, że nic dla mnie nie znaczysz… Znaczysz dla mnie tak  _wiele_ , Louis – szepnął, wpatrując się w jego rozszerzone w zaskoczeniu oczy. – Jesteś wszystkim, co mam i nie mogę sobie pozwolić na to, by cię stracić. Zabrałeś moje  _wszystko_  już pierwszego cholernego dnia szkoły, Louis i od tamtego czasu nie mogę przestać o tobie myśleć. Tak strasznie cię pragnę…  
           Jego serce biło mocno. Przez krótki moment oddychali tym samym powietrzem, z twarzami oddzielonymi od siebie tylko o kilka centymetrów, wpatrzeni w swoje oczy. A potem Liam pokonał dzielącą ich odległość, zgniatając usta Louisa w natarczywym, gwałtownym pocałunku, którego pragnął od tak dawna.


End file.
